Bits and Peices
by Wannabe-sorcerer
Summary: Ghanith One shots, rambles and short stories. I was really tired when i wrote this, might be some adult content later (Swearing,Violence, ect.) But for now, Cute fluffy Ghanith .
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, Just to let you know i absolutely ship Ghanith 100%, So most of this was just be fluff xD Anyway, enjoy! Oh, there will be a bit of adult humor somewhere down the line :3 Byeeeeee**

Tanith Low ducked under a cleavers scythe that could have easily taken her head off if she wasn't wearing protective clothes. Ghastly Bespoke, the best tailor in the magical community, had made her clothes only a matter of hours earlier, and for that she was grateful. It had been a long day. She ducked another swipe as her mind started to wander.

_What if he knows? _She thought, _I need to tell him how i feel, and if i get out of this alive...I will_

Tanith fought and fought until all that was left were Cleaver remains scattered on the cold, hard floor. But then another one came, climbing on top of the roof where she stand.

_No scythe. _She noticed, _This should be easy_

She looked at him and grinned, "Come and have a go, if you think your hard enough". She collided with the cleaver and knocked him to the ground, She through in elbows and knees until he stopped struggling and fighting back. He fell unconscious .She dragged him and threw him off the edge of the building. _Simple_

Once down from the building, Low walked towards the familiar white van parked by the pavement. Inside the battered and scratched van sat Ghastly Bespoke and Valkyrie Cain.

"Wheres Skull?" Tanith asked,a cute kind of confusion etched into her face.

"Cleavers found where we were," Valkyrie said, with her pretty Irish accent "So Skuls just finishing most of them off" She laughed

"You look exhausted" Ghastly pointed out, Looking down at her with his beautiful, forest green eyes.

"Yeah, I feel it" Laughed Tanith. _I will tell him tonight._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(**Ghastly`s POV **)

We arrived back at the shop, Skulduggery finally with us. Tanith and Valkyrie were chatting on the sofa as usual and Skulduggery was talking to me. I didn't hear a word he said.

_God, shes so bloody beautiful._I thought to myself,_I've got to tell her how i feel, i`m a grown man. I cant be acting like a love-sick teenager._

But how would i bring something like that up?

Fletcher teleported in, probably to see how the case went and to flirt with Val. I walked past him and into the back room closing the door behind me.

"I should have just told her years ago!" I said to nobody, sitting down and putting my head on the desk. I looked at the clock, 8:00 Still enough time to tell her how i fe-

Tanith low walked in, The woman i love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**General POV**)

Ghastly`s head shot up as Tanith walked towards him.

"I need to tell you something" They said in unison

"You first" They both said, at the same time. They laughed.

"Tanith..." He faltered "I...umm...I think..." _Damn it Ghastly just say it!_

"I love you" Tanith said quickly, Kissing him full on the lips.

Ghastly wrapped him arms around her waist.

"Wow, I love you too" He laughed


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, xD I forgot to put a picture on this fanfic and now i dont know how to go back and put one, someone tell me! Enjoy x This is a short story so there will be a couple chapters to this :3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nooooo, You cant go, I wont let you!" Teased Ghastly bespoke, holding his girlfriend back from the door.

"Noooooooo" Joined in Valkyrie Cain childishly

"Neverrrrrr" Chimed in Skulduggery and Fletcher. They were all acting like children.

Tanith laughed.

"Oh my god guys, ill be back in a couple weeks" She kissed Ghastly and hugged the rest, Except for Skulduggery. She stared at him.

"If i die while i`m away your gonna wish you hugged me y`know" After a brief moment of thought, He hugged her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Two weeks earlier**)

"Right," Tanith sighed down the phone, "But i`m starting to build a life he-... How long?" She paused to let the English Grand Mage speak "Okay, Ill be there in a few weeks"

She hung up. Then went to tell her friends.

She passed sorcerers and Erskine Ravel and had a little chat with him.

"A month isn`t that long" He pointed out "Have a good time, Don`t die, Stay in touch with Ghastly. We`ll miss ya" He kissed her on the cheek. It wasn`t often they were able to speak one on one with each other, so they said goodbye now.

She knew a month wasn`t that big a deal, She had been away for longer, But things were different now. She had a sister, Valkyrie, A kind of crazy uncle, Skulduggery and she had Ghastly. She had Ghastly now. She smiled.

Their reactions were very different, But she couldn`t really tell with Skulduggery, What with having no face and all. Valkyrie hugged her for a good 5 minutes, Fletcher pouted and Ghastly looked kinda shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Back to the present)**

They drove her to the train station.

"Ugh, i cant be bothered" Tanith complained.

So Valkyrie pushed her out.

Valkyrie laughed like a mad-hatter, as Tanith shot daggers with her eyes, She walked round to Ghastly`s side as he rolled down the window.

"Im really gonna bloody miss you"

"Wow, Romantic" He laughed and kissed "Bye"

"Bye..."

_Pffft, this month is gonna suck._


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

...**My dad is singing, My sister is playing One direction, So i have resorted to writing a carry on from the last chapter ^.^ (HELP) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Tanith is on the train and texting)**

_Tanith, _**Valkyrie**

_Oh god, help me, please_

**Why?**

_This massive dude just sat next to me!_

**And?**

_Val, He stinks. I wanna get off! D:_

**HAHAHAHAHAHA XD**

_You bitch_

_Oh no._

_PLEASE NO_

**Whats happening? Tell me :D**

_HE HAS FRIENDS WITH HIM_

_OMYGAWD_

_I HAVE TO KEEP A STRAIGHT FACE AND I CANT_

**Sis, i'd love to help ya, i honestly would, but i cant. I'm at Gordon's relaxing, Skully's reading up on a criminal and Ghastly's at the sancturary**

_Thanks, Love you too. Bye_

**_XD Bye, Stay strong for me_**

_-.-_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tanith, __**Fletcher**_

_Fletcher, come get me now!_

**_No_**

_Why!?_

**_I'm busy_**

_Well you could of at east teleported me to England_

**_Nope :3 I'm mean _**

**_..._**

**_Im gonna get my ass kicked soon arn't I?_**

_You better believe it, Bro._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghastly, **Tanith**

**I'm guessing Valkyrie has told you i'm trapped with huge smelly men -.-**

She has :D

**Not a laughing matter, Bespoke :(**

Aww, I'm sorry

_**(**__Five mins later__**)**_

**Ghastlyyyyy, He's hitting on me!**

No -.- Tell him to stop 0.0 Your mine!

**Unless you help he can carry on all he likes :D**

**(**10 mins later**)**

Get off at the next stop i'll meet you there.

**Really? :D okaii**

And im gonna kill that guy -.-

**Okaii :)**

Love you x

**Love you too 3**

**...**

**God, he stinks...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow, that was fun xD I know, not too much Ghanith but Oh well :3 Dad's stopped singing. Now, What to do about my sister...? Hope you enjoyed that! xD Review! Im already running out of ideas, tell me what you think i should do next! x**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

**Hey guys! I got asked for more Ghanith so.. IMMA GIVE YOU MORE GHANITH :D this is the last of this short story i think but i'll do more one shots or more short stories in the future. Review and tell me what you want to see! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Tanith low stumbled off the train at the next stop, just like Ghastly had told her to, Gasping for breath. "Oh..mygod..Help" She said breathlessly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Ghastly's POV)**

"Where the fuck..?"

I said to myself. Her train arrived 10 minutes ago and was empty of all passengers, Why couldn't i see her? I decided to look round the platform and eventually sat down and waited for her to find me.

"Such a gentleman.." I chuckled quietly to myself

10 minutes came and went and she was still nowhere to be seen. I took out my phone and decided to text my love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Ghastly, **Tanith

**Tanith? Where are you?! x**

I cant breath

**What's happening?!**

Oh my god I'm gonna cry!

**Babe! Tell me whats happened!**

That man..

**What did he do to you? I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT BASTARD**

He absolutely fucking stunk. I can't breath i'm gonna die and I'd rather have spent that time with more nails through my legs!

**Oh..TANITH!**

WHAT?

**I thought something terrible had happened!**

I'm to smart to let something terrible happen B) Oh, and i can see you!

**You can?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(General POV)**

Tanith low waved her arm out from behind a wall she was leaning on. "Hey!" She called out to him.

Ghastly bespoke walked over to her, still quite angry.

"Tanith," He said in warning tone "You are never to do that to me again. Understood?" He narrowed his eyes

She laughed "Fine.." She held him close with one hand and held her bad with the other.

He held her hand and they started to walk back the way Ghastly came.

"He did smell awful though.."


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for no updates my laptop broke and well...shit. Anyway, im in a pretty bad mood so if this turns out dark and not quite what you want i'm sorry..anyway! this is probably going to be another short story with a few chapters :) Review and tell me what you want to see.. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_2She was sad._

She was told she was depressed, and that was one of many reasons why she _was_ sad.

Tanith Low sat on the sofa, doing nothing but looking at the ceiling and counting stars that weren't actually there. She didn't know why she felt like this, and to be honest, she didn't _want_ to know. There was no leather today, no tight material barely keeping her in. And so she sat alone, in this big shop, in loose and careless clothing, surrounded by materials and sewing equiptment.

Maybe it was just moods..Maybe it was something else..Or _Someone_ else.

She shook her head,_ I'm thinking to hard about this. I'm Just a little down, pull yourself together woman!_

She laughed for a while until she broke down in tears, She didn't know why. She hadn't cried in..._Forever_

She tucked her legs under her chin and sobbed quietly into her knees. Everything. Everything was just so wrong to her at that moment in time. As she was growing up and training the others would call her weak. Now, she knew it was true. That made her cry harder.

She heard a key rattle in the door and a beaming Ghastly bespoke walked in.

"Tanith you'll never guess wha-" His smile vanished, "Tanith?.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that was slightly depressing. Anyway, i wont update until someone give me ideas of what happens next because i have no idea whatsoever! So review and tell me what you want! :) Should i just delete the story? leave it to die with dignity? idk you tell me. Have a good day! :3**


End file.
